Wireless networks have been developed that operate in different frequency bands, e.g., 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2.0 MHz, 3.5 MHz, and others. These are just a few examples of wireless frequency bands that may be used or are available for usage. Each frequency band typically includes a number of channels which may be assigned to users or mobile terminals. Each channel may sometimes include a number of sub-channels, e.g., multiple subcarriers and/or time slots. Multi-band cellular devices are capable of transmitting or receiving on one of several bands, e.g., depending on the available wireless service in an area. Some Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) devices, such as access points and user devices, may also be multi-mode or multi-band, having the ability to operate in one of several modes or frequency bands, which may be associated with different standards. A number of different wireless standards have been developed, such as the IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 family of specifications, e.g., IEEE 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, wireless specifications related to WiMAX or IEEE 802.16, specifications related to cellular communications, such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), and many others.
However, multi-band operation is typically quite limited in such devices. There is a need for techniques that may provide improved usage of multiple frequency bands in wireless networks.